


bad friend.

by ansutazu



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/M, also shintaro n momo for a brief cameo, idk what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24350290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: a story about facing the truth. // harutaka one-shot
Relationships: Enomoto Takane | Ene & Kokonose Haruka | Konoha, Enomoto Takane | Ene/Kokonose Haruka | Konoha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	bad friend.

the summer heat is just as unbearable today as it was yesterday.

“ugh, finally done with today’s.” takane groans, slinging her bag over with a huff. her bangs cling onto her sweaty forehead; it makes her painfully aware of how hot it is, and they _itch_. “would it kill the school to give us a fan or _something_? i mean, they _know_ we always end up in summer school…if we complain that sensei isn’t always here, do you think we’ll get one?”

haruka shrugs, wearing the same pleasant smile as always as he follows suit. “hmm, i guess we could, but then i wouldn’t be able to ask you this…”

takane’s heart leaps out her chest — _damn it, where’s my headphones when i need them?! i kinda don’t wanna hear this…_

“takane, will you…get ice cream with me?”

“huh?” she blinks, enough to realize that her cheeks are _burning_. ice cream doesn’t sound too bad now. “…yeah, sure.”

haruka’s smile widens, and takane’s in a tough spot. she doesn’t know what type of face to make when haruka looks so cute — _what the hell?_ — like that, so she’d rather not make any face at all. unfortunately, an attack like that takes a while to recover from…and so she immediately turns to the door before haruka’s finished packing up. she can hear him shuffling to put his papers in his bag; it’s kind of funny.

haruka catches up in a minute, although takane must admit she walked a bit slower than usual so he doesn’t strain himself. he fixes his hair for a bit, pouting in a way that fixates her gaze onto him, but when they make eye contact, she darts her eyes forward. _i really don’t understand myself…_

“so the usual spot?” takane asks. there’s a convenience store that they always pass by on their way home. being the only two people in their class, their after school walk has always been this deeply intertwined. haruka’s house is a few streets down where takane’s is. it almost seems like fate.

but for what? anyway.

“actually, i found out there’s this new ice cream place nearby!” haruka says. “it’s five minutes from where we are now. i figured we could go there.”

takane nods; he can’t be _that_ bad at directions, right? five minutes is manageable.

…except it takes them ten more minutes than usual because haruka turned right earlier than he should have. thank god the sun’s setting. if they had to do this at its peak, she would have given up then and there. haruka would have to _drag_ her there…well, not really. she wouldn’t want to impose that type of burden on him and risk his own health.

should she have said yes? the way they were going seems a little out of their way out of their usual walk home. but he seems fine right now…is what it always seems like. but he wouldn’t risk it, right? he knows better than that…she hopes.

_i do think about him a lot._

“oh, here we are!”

the bright neon lights flashed the store’s name, the interior sleek and obviously brand new. it seems…fancy, almost like a restaurant than an ice cream store. there’s a cute little mascot near the door that haruka remarks he’ll try to remember so he can draw it when they’re inside. it’s not too crowded and they’re seated almost immediately, something that caught takane by surprise.

haruka browses the menu in front of him with no hesitation whatsoever — she’s a little jealous of how happy-go-lucky he is. his eyes twinkle at the picture of a big bowl of ice cream, boasting 20 scoops of different flavors. takane could literally see the drool running down his cheek.

it really was there. she sighs, taking a napkin and extending her arm across the table. “haruka…you’re drooling.”

“huh?” haruka’s head perks up from the menu, and takane swipes in, wiping it away. he does that sometimes and so she’s used to cleaning it away, often paired with the look of exasperation on her face.

she’s so used to it that she doesn’t realize what this looks like to the server that just got to their table.

“oh, do you lovebirds need a couple more minutes to look through the menu?”

“huh, what — he’s my classmate! _classmate_!” takane says this a little too loudly, drawing the attention of a few people around them. god, this is _embarrassing_. she sinks deep into her seat, unable to say a word. she hides behind her pigtails, absolutely red in the face.

there’s nothing stopping haruka, though. “i want the big bowl with 20 scoops, please! what about you, takane? or do you just want to share?”

she nods, and the server writes it down with a sly smile on her face before walking away. _seriously?! what the hell —_

“…are you okay, takane?”

she takes a deep breath and counts to three before sitting up straight again, face in her hands to hide the blush that’s inevitably welcomed itself on her face. “yep, just fine.”

“does it really bother you that much?” haruka’s face seems…different.

“huh?”

“here’s your order.” the same server hands them the giant bowl and two spoons, and whatever expression on haruka’s face before is immediately wiped away by the sight of all the ice cream. he digs in immediately, starting with the whipped cream and cherry on top.

should she be overthinking this? the face he was making, that is? something about it seemed…sad, almost. like her reaction was bad. ( _i mean, it kinda was…bigger than it should be, but she shouldn’t have assumed that!_ ) was he…embarrassed of her?

besides shintaro and ayano and sensei, they’re always together. no one else really looks into their friendship. was there something she’s missing? that she’s…a bit too much? that maybe he’s gotten tired of her?

_why do you care so much?_

the ice cream is sickly sweet.

haruka finished 19 of the 20 scoops in record time — literally. the server was so amazed she had to tell the store owner who took a picture of haruka to put start a new wall of ‘world-record ice cream eaters’. then it came down to pay.

takane looks through her bag for her wallet, but…oh no. oh no no no no _no_.

“i…forgot my wallet at home.” takane says, embarrassed _again_. when will this end?

“it’s okay, i ate most of the ice cream anyway. i’ll pay for it!”

“i’ll pay you back, i _promise_.”

she watches haruka pay, and then it was time for them to leave. the stars were beginning to make their way out, twinkling against a purple sky next to the moon. the lamp posts flicker on, lighting their way home.

they walk in silence for a bit, takane clutching her bag, thinking that would somehow make the words flow. but she’d be better just spitting it out.

“haruka, um.” she stops, and he stops right next to her. she can’t really look at him directly, though. “sorry about…that.”

there’s an anger that swells in her, a stronger version of her usual irritation…but it’s to herself. it’s for her _only_. it’s for the realization that maybe she overreacts. she fights fire with fire when she doesn’t need to.

does haruka deserve that?

“i’ve been a bad friend,” takane says, the confession barely audible. it’s kind of scary when her thoughts can’t be contained; it’s even scarier when there’s prior consultation to what she’s saying.

“takane…don’t worry too much — ”

“but you don’t deserve the brunt of it.” when she realizes her interruption, she sighs. “sorry. it’s true, though.”

haruka’s silent for a little bit, and takane’s hands curl into fists. even with admitting that much, for some reason…she still hopes to be friends. is that selfish of her?

his hand doesn’t waver; it lands on her shoulder, which was a much welcomed jolt back to reality. “thank you, takane.”

“…huh?”

“for thinking about me, that is. that’s all that matters.”

takane works up the courage to finally look him in the eyes, and to her surprise, his signature grin is still there. it’s actually better than ever. it feels like her heart’s going to burst.

“w — well…i guess i think about you a bit,” takane pouts. “…because we’re classmates!”

“but you just said we were friends…~”

“don’t be so _cheeky_.” takane says, pulling haruka’s cheek as lightly as possible. “don’t have such low standards, either. i’ll try to be… _better_.”

haruka laughs. “i believe in you.”

* * *

“wow…those two sounded like good friends!” momo grins, leaning closer to the computer screen. “what happened after?”

what could she say? that two days later, she was so consumed by her headphone acting that she missed him having an attack? that they had to rush him to the hospital? that the last time she saw haruka was in a hospital bed, fighting for life? that she couldn’t live up to her promise?

“hey, what are you doing in my room?!” as if right on cue, shintaro comes in, scowling at his little sister for having entered without his permission.

“what am i doing? i told you i was cleaning your room today, onii-chan! it’s so dirty!”

“it doesn’t need cleaning!”

there’s a single thought that muffles the siblings’ bickering for ene — that she really was a bad friend.

she won’t make that mistake ever again. once she gets out this computer, she’ll make sure to be different. and then maybe, just maybe…someday, she could also tell him her true feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> not really good but had to get it out of my system  
> anyway [watch the bad friend mv](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLXtc2OSrLQ) and stream sawayama


End file.
